


More Sexy Than Anything Else

by iforgetlikeanelephant



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, actual use of a condom this time which is new for me (i think), minor recreational drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-11
Updated: 2012-09-11
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:25:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iforgetlikeanelephant/pseuds/iforgetlikeanelephant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wait,” Niall states slowly, gaze sliding between a mostly-nude Harry and a shirtless, only-in-boxers Louis from where he's sitting, leaning against the headboard of the bed, “d'you guys have some type of—<em>sexy plan</em> that you're not sharing with me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Sexy Than Anything Else

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, this started out as a simple, fun, shot-gunning fic and somehow turned into porn with mild mention of smoking at the beginning....I would apologize, but I'm really not sorry.

Niall twists the lighter in his hand over the back of his knuckles, jittery and uncertain that this is the best idea. “I mean, Lou, it's not like we won't get _murdered_ if we're caught,” he says anxiously, fumbling the lighter once more before finally letting it drop to his lap, fingers twitching too much to hold it firmly in his grip. 

“We're not going to get _murdered_ , they'd only maim us a bit,” Louis denies, fingers deftly rolling up the joint that he'd been preparing for the past ten minutes, picking out the stems and seeds while trying to make it as clean as possible. “Harry,” he yells, loudly enough to be heard through the bathroom door, “tell Niall that they won't kill off their talent!”

“Niall! They won't kill off their talent!” Harry parrots back, voice muffled slightly before he opens the door and sticks his head into the hotel bedroom, a towel wrapped loosely around his neck, and smiling at the blond. 

Niall wrinkles his nose slightly at the sight of Harry's dripping frame, “You're not going to put clothes on are you, mate?” he questions, not really expecting an answer as Harry steps farther into the room, another towel slung low around his hips and only giving a partial sense of decency. 

“Course not,” Harry answers brightly while tugging the towel from around his neck and letting it fall to the ground in a wet pile, using his toes to get it against the crack at the bottom of the door to stop the smoke from seeping into the other room. 

Louis rolls his eyes as he seals the edges of the joint, “Haz hates wearing clothes when he gets high, he says they itch,” he explains, laughter in his voice. 

Niall looks at the towel clad Harry and lifts an eyebrow, “Really, Harry, they itch?”

“Yup,” Harry agrees, settling onto the bed with his legs crossed and the towel around his waist just barely hiding his bits, “Horrible itching...besides, I always feel sexy when I'm high, and it's easier to feel sexy if I've got my kit off.” 

Niall looks down at his sleep pants and thin undershirt and feels both woefully over dressed and curious as to how smoking up suddenly turned into the beginning of some cheap frat porno. “Wait,” Niall states slowly, gaze sliding between a mostly-nude Harry and a shirtless, only-in-boxers Louis from where he's sitting, leaning against the headboard of the bed, “d'you guys have some type of— _sexy plan_ that you're not sharing with me?”

“Us have a sexy plan? What on Earth would make you think _that_?” Louis asks, feigning shock as he reaches out to grab the lighter from Niall's lap, his fingers grazing lightly over the top of his thighs as he does. 

“Well,” Niall giggles at Louis' slight touch, “all I know is that when Zayn smoked up with you he was awkward and twitchy for _days_ afterward, wouldn't look Liam or I in the eye.”

“Zayn's not a very sexy smoker is all,” Harry shrugs, toes wiggling as he watches Louis bake the joint, nimble fingers twisting it over the open flame of the lighter, nibbling on his bottom lip in concentration.

Louis hums in agreement, “It's true, he just wanted to lay around and talk philosophy; it was dreadfully boring,” he says before placing the joint in his mouth and lighting the end, taking in a deep drag and holding it, cheeks hollowed and eyes closed. 

“So boring,” Harry says as Louis lets out the lungful of smoke he's been holding, grabbing the joint from the older male and leaning back with it dangling from the corner of his mouth. “Never smoking with him again,” Harry manages to mumble out around the joint before he inhales, eyes sliding closed against the gentle burn in the back of his throat. 

Niall rolls his eyes as Harry exhales slowly. “You didn't actually _deny_ the idea of you having a sexy plan, you realize, you just asked why I would think that you would have one,” he says, nose wrinkling as Harry hands the still smoldering joint over carefully to him. Niall frowns slightly, “I don't actually know how to do this,” he admits, thumb and forefinger pinching the moist paper. 

Louis snorts and grabs the joint from the blond, bringing it to his own mouth and drawing in a lungful of the acrid smoke. Keeping his mouth tightly shut he hands the joint back to Harry and gives him a look as he hooks a hand behind Niall's neck and pulls him close to press their mouths together. Louis' thumb presses lightly into the hinge of Niall's jaw to get him to open his mouth as his lips part easily to allow a steady stream of smoke to travel from his lungs to Niall's, drawing a surprised squeak from the blond before he relaxes into it. Louis slides his thumb under Niall's chin and pulls back, pressing up to make sure his mouth is shut before completely detaching, not wanting the smoke to escape the Irishman's lungs just yet. “Hold it for three and then breath out,” Louis advises with a grin, pulling away from Niall completely before scooting back, his lower back pressing against Harry's crossed legs behind him. 

Niall counts to three in his mind and then slowly breaths out, his lungs burning and eyes watching as Harry wraps one large hand around Louis' waist, his fingers tracing winding circles on his tummy while the other hand grabs eagerly at the joint the older male is still holding “ 'm dizzy,” Niall coughs, blinking slowly and sliding further down the headboard with his neck at an awkward angle and legs stretched out in front of him, thighs draped over Louis' calves. 

“That happens,” Harry laughs, letting go of Louis to readjust slightly, unfolding his legs and then pulling the older male against his chest, towel doing nothing to hide the fact that he's hard as his erection brushes against the small of Louis' back. “You just have to give it a second and it should go away,” he continues, pinkies slipping under the waistband of Louis' sleep pants and brushing against his lower stomach, causing Louis to release a small shudder as he tips his head back against Harry's shoulder. 

Louis grins at the ceiling and raises the almost spent spliff to his mouth, taking another drag before Harry grabs it from his hand, taking his own heavy drag just as Louis lets the smoke escape his lungs. Louis tilts his head sideways and lifts his chin toward Harry, tongue sneaking out to run across his bottom lip slowly, and pouts until Harry rolls his eyes and presses their lips together, mouths opening in tandem as Louis inhales some and lets the rest escape between their lips. They stay like that for a few minutes, mouths moving slick and easy against each other, until Harry pulls away with a yelp, the spliff having dwindled down and burnt his thumb and forefinger. “ _Shit_ ,” he complains, reaching over to drop the joint into the half empty cup of water sitting on the bedside table and waving his hand around in pain until Louis grabs his hand and slides the injured fingers into his mouth, tongue working over the abused flesh. 

“Lads,” Niall mumbles from where he's managed to slip far enough down the bed that his head is completely resting on the pillow and his ass is resting on Louis' legs, “everything feels fuzzy and fluffy and you said you didn't have a sexy plan but everything feels very sexy with his fingers in your mouth.” Niall blinks slowly, comfortably warm and working toward aroused as he watches Louis' tongue flick across the pad of Harry's thumb, Louis' eyes closed but Harry keeping a steady gaze locked on Niall, grinning as he sees his sleep pants begin to tent slightly in the front. 

Louis lets Harry's thumb drop from his mouth with a nibble that causes Harry to tilt his head down and nip at his bare shoulder. “We totally have a sexy plan,” Louis confides truthfully, shifting forward slightly to grab Niall's hand and tugging until the blond slowly sits up, kneeling to straddle Louis' calves and looking at the two males in front of him. 

“We really do,” Harry confirms, tongue darting out to wet his lips as he stares at Niall and his rapidly swelling erection. 

Niall swallows thickly, “I kind of figured that one out when you came in here not wearing clothes, Haz,” he responds smile tilting the corners of his mouth up slightly as he looks at Harry's pink mouth, mind racing. 

“Hey, I was being honest, I don't like wearing clothes when I smoke up...also, being naked just added sexy that we figured we'd need on our side if we wanted the plan to work,” Harry responds, mouth forming the words slowly and softly, barely louder than a whisper due to his smoke-roughened voice. 

Niall glances at the two of them from under his eyelashes, taking in the view of one of Harry's hands moving slowly across the bare expanse of Louis' tummy as the other drops to his thigh, thumb brushing restlessly against the rapidly forming bulge in the older male's sleep pants, and huffs out a breath. “I'll always say yes to you two,” he admits quietly, wiping his own sweaty palms on the soft fabric of his sleep pants, nerves kicking into high gear even as he feels his cheeks flush with excitement. 

“That's a dangerous thing to say,” Louis says carefully as Niall knee-walks closer and settles with his ass resting on Louis' thighs, Louis' hands on his knees and lets out a breath as the older man's thumbs sweep gently across his kneecaps. 

“Very dangerous,” Harry agrees, the hand on Louis' tummy sliding slowly down until his pinky and ring finger are resting under the elastic band, fingertips just brushing against the base of Louis' cock and wringing a shuddering gasp from him. “You don't know what you're saying you'll do,” he continues, watching as Niall cups a hand over his tented sleep pants and lets his mouth fall open, bottom lip red from where he's bitten it harshly. 

Niall sucks in a breath, trying to clear his head, before he responds, hand squeezing himself gently, “I trust you, _both_ of you,” he says finally as Louis' hands move to his waist, pulling until he's flush against his chest, their erections pressing against each other and causing the two of them to let out breathy moans. Niall looks between he and Louis' bodies, their foreheads pressed together, and watches Harry's hand flex against Louis' tummy as the curly haired male slips his whole hand into Louis' sleep pants, hand wrapping tight around the base of his cock, and listens to Louis cut off a moan, his hands tightening on Niall's waist. 

“Bet he'd look so pretty riding you,” Harry says flippantly, his hand curled loosely around Louis as his lips brush against his neck. Niall's head snaps up at that, eyes meeting Harry's steadily as the other male continues, “He's already all flushed and wanting and we haven't done anything yet, can't you just imagine him sitting on your cock and begging prettily, wanting nothing more than for you to start fucking up into him, my hand wrapped tight around his cock so that he can't come until you tell him to.”

Niall rests his hands on Louis' shoulders, knuckles brushing against Harry's bare chest, as he bites his bottom lip. “ _Please_ ,” he manages to groan out as he looks between Louis and Harry, their pupils wide and faces flush. 

Louis slides his hands down the back of Niall's sleep pants, squeezing his ass as he pulls him down to grind against him, “that's what you want?” he questions breathily, pouting slightly as he feels Harry remove his hand from his bottoms but then his jaw drops as Harry brushes the thumb that was just on his cock against Niall's mouth, the blond opening his mouth to flick his tongue against the digit. 

Niall nods quickly, letting Harry's thumb drop from his mouth with a slick sound, so that he can respond, “yes, yeah, _yes_.” Harry let's out a breath and grips the back of Niall's neck tightly, tugging him into a kiss over Louis' shoulder, Niall's hands flexing on Louis' shoulder and Louis' kneading his ass as Harry's tongue slips wetly into his mouth, tickling against the roof of his mouth. 

Louis lets out a slight noise as Niall grinds down more harshly than before as he pulls back from Harry's mouth. Sliding his hands out of the blond's sleep pants, Louis states, “we gotta move,” as he pushes Niall back. After a flurry of activity, rapid movement that may or may not have resulted in elbows digging into ribs and a knee in Louis' back, the three of them manage to all lie down on the bed, Louis in the middle with a smirk. “Haz, I think you should get Niall ready, yeah? You know where the lube is,” he says, voice deeper than normal as Niall brushes a hand down his torso, stopping just before he reaches the waistband of the sleep pants that are doing nothing to hide his erection. 

Niall hums in agreement as he presses his lips to Louis' chest, trailing wet kisses from his nipple to the dip of his collar bone. “Okay, yeah, alright,” Harry agrees, reaching for the suitcase sitting next to the bed and scrambling to find the lube without taking his eyes off of the two males lying next to him, tongue sneaking out to swipe across his bottom lip. Once Harry has the lube in his hand and Niall has wiggled out of his sleep pants he scoots around until he's kneeling behind Niall, hands on his hips to pull his ass into the air, arching Niall's back as his mouth attaches itself to Louis' throat, teeth digging in slightly. “Gotta relax, Nialler,” Harry reminds gently, warm hand resting on the small of the Niall's back. 

“I'm _trying_ ,” Niall forces out, face tucked against Louis' neck as Harry's finger circles his hole. Louis swipes his hands over Niall's shoulder blades soothingly and presses a kiss to his temple as he makes eye contact with Harry, cheeks flushing lightly when he sees how wrecked the younger male looks as his index finger finally slides slowly into Niall, drawing a low groan from the blond. Niall keens, breath hitching as Harry pushes the next finger in too soon, pain overriding the pleasure for longer than he would have preferred as he begins to scissor his long fingers. “ _Fuck_ , oww, _shit_ ,” Niall ekes out, nails digging into Louis' still clothed thigh. 

“Sorry, love,” Harry mumbles, his mouth pressing against Niall's tailbone in apology.  
Louis lets out a breathy laugh, biting his bottom lip as Niall's nails pinch his skin as he says, “You gotta be _careful_ with him Haz, he's a delicate flower and not nearly as much of a cock slut as you are.”

“I would be offended,” Harry says, his fingers moving slowly to stretch Niall, “but you're not exactly lying.” Niall lets out a slightly muffled moan and pushes back against Harry's fingers, hips wiggling and bottom lip pulled tightly between his teeth. “Niall's so tight, babe,” he mumbles to Louis as he slips the two fingers that were buried in Niall out to squirt more lube on them before replacing them, the tip of a third finger pressing in along side them carefully. 

Niall huffs out a breath as Harry pushes the third finger in slowly, “ 'm not a delicate flower you asshole, I can take anything you can give.” Harry separates the three fingers that are still buried in Niall slightly and Niall groans, unprepared for the stretch. “Stop messing around, seriously, 'm ready,” Niall insists, pushing back against Harry's hand and letting his eyes open to meet Louis' gaze, cheeks flushed and panting. 

Harry pulls his fingers out of Niall carefully and then tugs him up onto his knees to give Louis room enough to kick his pajama bottoms off and onto the floor. “Nialler, baby, I want to see you ride Louis, d'you think you can do that for me?” Harry whispers quietly into his ear, teeth nipping at his ear as Louis relaxes back against the pillows, a wrapped condom held loosely between his index finger and thumb. 

“Yeah, _yes_ ,” Niall agrees instantly, allowing himself to be moved so that he's straddling Louis' waist, the heat of Louis' cock pressing against his ass. “God, _please_ , I'm ready Haz,” he nearly whines, hands pressing against Louis' chest as he feels Harry's hands slide down his back and to his ass where they continue south, one wrapping loosely around the base of Louis' cock and the other pressing lightly at Niall's hole. 

“Haz,” Louis warns, his hips pressing up into Harry's warm grip, groaning in disappointment as Harry's hand leaves him and grabs for the condom. “ _Fuck, fuck, fuck,_ ” he hisses out, muscles tensing as Harry smoothes on the condom and applies more lube, Louis' thumbs digging into Niall's hipbones as he twists his hand teasingly on the upstroke. Louis and Niall groan in near tandem as Harry uses the loose grip he has on Louis' cock to guide him slowly into Niall's stretched hole, Niall hiccuping slightly as he's stretched even wider than Harry managed. 

“ _Louis_ ,” Niall nearly sobs, one hand reaching behind himself to grab onto Harry's forearm tightly and the other scratching at Louis' chest as he lets gravity work in his favor, his ass settling against Louis' hips as he takes him to the hilt. 

“You two look so great together,” Harry admits, one hand resting lightly against Louis' thigh and the other tangling with Louis' where it rests on Niall's hip. Niall shifts, his thighs tensing as he pulls up slightly and then allows himself to drop back down onto Louis' cock, just grazing his prostate and causing him to let out a moan. “ _Really_ great,” Harry repeats, fingers tightening around Louis' thigh and cock practically begging to be touched as Niall tosses his head back to press against his shoulder. 

Louis lets his back arch as Niall lifts again, hips pushing up quickly into him and causing Niall to let out a choked off moan, fingernails digging into his chest. “Niall, _Haz,_ ” Louis moans out as Harry's hand leaves his thigh, the younger male wrapping a tight hand around his own cock and tugging, heat curling low in his stomach. 

“Fuck, _fuck_ , 'm so close,” Niall forces out, the tip of Louis' cock pressing repeatedly against his prostate almost enough to make him orgasm but not quiet, the tip of his cock shiny with pre-cum and aching for friction. 

Harry presses closer, hand tightening around the base of his own cock as his hand works quickly, thumb moving jerkily over his tip as his free hand tightens around Niall's hip. “C'mon Niall, Louis wants to feel you squeeze around his cock, don't you Lou?” Harry questions breathily, hand moving from Niall's hip to his lower stomach, fingers scratching lightly across the taught muscles as they drift easily down to wrap around the base of Niall's cock. Niall's back arches as Harry's breath ghost across his ear and the moist tip of his cock brushes against the small of his back, Harry's teeth digging lightly into the curve of his shoulder. 

“Yes, _please_ ,” he answers, fingers digging into Niall's hip. Louis sucks in a breath, jaw clenching as Niall gasps and tightens around his cock as he orgasms, cum smearing against Louis' stomach and fingers digging into Louis' chest as Harry continues to stroke him slowly, _painpleasurepain_ zinging through Niall's body as Harry's hands tighten around him, his orgasm rushing through him as he paints Niall's lower back with cum. 

Louis' hips twitch twice more before he too comes, his lower lip firmly between his teeth as he watches Harry's eyes flutter shut and his cheeks flare pink, hair falling against Niall's neck as he tucks his face there and shudders through his aftershock. “Fucking _fuck_ ,” Niall pants, body leaning heavily against Harry behind him as he begins to feel Louis soften inside him. 

“Oww,” Louis complains, hips shifting in annoyance as the pressure around his cock becomes too much for him to handle. Harry grabs Niall around his waist and pulls him away from Louis carefully, hand holding the condom to the base of Louis' cock as he lets Niall tip sideways to curl up against Louis. 

“Don't whine,” Harry laughs lightly, carefully tugging the condom off and tying it off to place it in the rubbish bin next to the bedside table. 

Niall huffs out a laugh and rubs his nose against the base of Louis' throat as he reaches out a hand and grabs Harry's wrist. “Sleep,” Niall mumbles, pulling until Harry clambers over the two of them and curls up against Louis' other side, fitting his fingers in-between Niall's where they're resting lightly against Louis' stomach. 

“Goodnight you two,” Louis says quietly, his hands resting between their shoulder blades and breathing slowly to try to match their rhythm, smiling as he gets mumbled wishes of sweet dreams and pleads to stop talking and just go to sleep.


End file.
